NAVIDAD
by ladyvigee
Summary: ella lo quería aun q quisiera ocultarlo Bombón sabia q estaba enamorada de Brick, sin embargo este tiene a Bell, ademas de q lo único que hace es molestarla, ¿Por que? por que la odia, tal vez Burbuja y Bellota eran felices pero ella no.. pero quien sabe a veces los deseos mas sinceros son escuchados en esa época del año, en donde la blanca nieve cubre lo externo mas no lo interno
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este maravilloso finc lo prometo de la trilogía que realice y anuncio que a lo mejor y con las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza puede que sea el finc más largo de la trilogía **

**Como siempre advierto que escribo para le yentes + 18 años por el contenido de adultos, lenguaje etc. **

El sol resplandecía nuevamente en la ciudad de saltadilla, sin embargo esta vez no había muchos pájaros, pero lo qué si había eran demasiados adornos fuera y dentro de las casas, por que razón? Muy simple… era diciembre y con diciembre entendemos navidad y año nuevo

Las casas estaba adornadas con luces de colores, muñecos inflables, peluches, etc…todos relacionados con la navidad, santa Claus, Rodolfo, el nacimiento, el muñeco de nieve, la estrella de velen, duendes, etc.

Y aquella casa en la esquina de una avenida no era la excepción

Lentamente arriba en el segundo piso en un cuarto que mostraba unas cortinas rosas , se dejaba observar a una linda chica que se alistaba para ir a su instituto llevaba puesto sus zapatos negros escolares de 3 cm de tacón y sus calcetas blancas a dos dedos arriba de las rodillas , se dejaba ver un poco de muslo para encontrarse con un falta tableaba negra que era 6 dedos debajo del muslo de largo y estaba a su cintura , mas arriba se encontraba su camisa blanca de botones al frente , encerrada por un chaleco negro de dos botones amarados levantando su pecho y en lo que acaba el cuello de la camisa estaba un corbata negra atada, peinaba aquellos cabellos peli naranjas en una coleta alta con un moño dejándolo caer como una cascada después de todo su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura

Lentamente se dirigió al espejo y sin más se coloco un poco de sombra rosa en los parpados y delineo sus ojos con lápiz negro mientras que se echaba rimen en las pestañas

"te vez muy bien"- se dijo así misma viendo aprobatoriamente su reflejo

Así que sin más salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina en donde encontraría a sus padres

Buenos días hija- decía alegre su papá

Hola papá…- decía mientras que depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla

Como amaneciste?- pregunto su mamá

Bien y ustedes?- pregunto imitando el beso en la mejilla

También hija

Sin más y escuchando una que otra historia comenzó a desayunar unos ricos waffles que su madre le había preparado, acabando tomo su mochila y sin más salió de la casa con dirección a su escuela

Durante su trayecto paso por la parada de autobús en donde ahí se esperaban burbuja, bellota y ella para ir juntas a la escuela, después de todo esa parada de autobús era la más cercana de las tres casas

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, siguió caminando hasta dos cuadras más, en donde se encontraba una cabina telefónica y nuevamente una sonrisa de apodero de ella, al recordar que ahí habían decidido ella y la rubia esperarse para ir a la escuela, una vez que bellota ya estaba saliendo con butc

Y nuevamente una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro…mientras que seguía caminando, después de todo ya no tenia que esperar a nadie y nadie tenia que esperarla ya que sus amigas estaban pasando el momento más feliz de sus vidas

Sin más llego a la institución, no había nadie más alrededor por que ella como parte del consejo de estudiantes tenia que llegar antes para atender sus deberes en la asociación

Buenos días…- saludo mientras que entraba al salón observando a dexter

Buenos días…- saludo igualmente y sin más noto como la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado

Que tenemos que hacer hoy?

Bueno después de comprar las bancas es necesario hacer las cuentas de cuantas bancas de compraron y asientos y firmar los papeleos para poder entregárselos al director

Vaya…es mucho

Si lo es…

Ya se te parece bien si tu haces el conteo de las bancas y mesas y yo hago la cuenta

Si…así avanzaríamos más rápido

Eso es lo que queremos- comento con una tierna sonrisa sonrojando al peli naranja

Rápidamente pasaron volando los momentos en silencio en el instituto ya que afuera del salón se podían escuchar varios pasos de los alumnos que iban llegando poco a poco

La campana de la escuela aviso a los 10 integrantes del consejo que las clases iban a comenzar por lo que se tuvieron que despedir y cada quien dirigirse hacia su respectiva aula

Lentamente bombón caminaba por los pasillos, no tenia prisa después de todo cuando llego y entro al salón miro lo que siempre miraba…las bancas individuales habían sido cambiadas por mesas para dos y estas habían sido acomodadas en los salones de tres hileras

Buenos días bombón…- saludaba bellota quien se encontraba con butch en la primera mesa pegada a la puerta

Buenos días… -saludo mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y a butch

Sin más siguió caminado

Hola bombón…-saludo alegre la rubia quien se había despegado de los labios de su novio para darle un tierno abrazo que con gusto correspondió los rubios se encontraban en la fila de en medio del salón

Hola…burbuja…boomer – lo saludo con la mano por lo que el rubio también lo hizo

Y sin más llego a su mesa…que se encontraba pegada a la ventana…dejo su mochila en la silla libre y sentó a un lado de la ventana

No ella no tenia compañía, de hecho princesa y ella no tenían un compañero para poder compartir mesa y honestamente estaba mejor sola…o bueno eso se decía muchas veces cuando se deprimía

Rápidamente se acordó de algo que tenia que hacer…no tenia que salir del salón ni nada de eso si no que se levanto un poco de su asiento para mirar afuera del salón al patio de educación física y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al mirar a su nuevo amor platónico, por que platónico por que le gustaba un chico más grande que ella un universitario…si y brick?...ya había sido historia en su corazón con el paso de los días que veía a ese par estar de chicle decidió que era hora de encontrarse un nuevo amor y cuando dijo eso apareció aquel chico universitario practicante …de la licenciatura de preparatoria osea para ser maestro de prepa

Era tan guapo, inteligente y muy buena persona, lo sabia por que todas las chicas del grupo en donde practicaba hablaban de el diciendo lo mismo

Mientras tanto birck entraba sin muchas ganas hacia el salón llevando a bell de nuevo colgada en su brazo cosa que bueno…ya llevaba 11 meses saliendo con ella, desde san Valentín así que tuvo que acostumbrarse, cuando llego miro a sus hermanos que igual lo miraron y sin más los atemorizo con la mirada

Ante eso boomer y butch simplemente dieron una discreta sonrisa pero igual regresaron a sus asuntos osea sus novias, sin embargo mientras caminaba a la ultima mesa de la primera fila sus ojos no pudieron evitar no voltear a ver a aquella peli naranja que miraba muy profundamente fuera de la ventana

Sin saber por que se enojo ya que no era la primera vez que entraba y se encontraba con esa escenita quería saber el por que? De aquella actitud sin embargo su orgullo no lo permitía

Lentamente noto como bombón dejaba de mirar la ventana para voltear a ver discretamente a todos lados como buscando algo de seguro para asegurarse que nadie la haya visto y sin más sentó en su lugar y enseguida entro el profesor de matemáticas

Hola chicos listos para unas multiplicaciones, con división y suma?- decía el maestro feliz mientras que escuchaba el bufido de horror de sus alumnos

Sin más se volteo al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir unas operaciones por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a copiarlas rápidamente en sus cuadernos, sin embargo el maestro observo rápidamente que todos a excepción de bombón estaban realizando otra cosa, como hablar, dormir, mensajera con papelitos y por teléfono cosa que no le gusto

Bien… el primero en acabar las operaciones pueden tomarse el resto de la clase…- sentencio y como si hubiera dicho que ganarían un millón de dólares todos comenzaron a copiar y a tratar de resolver las operaciones

Pasaron 5 minutos desde la oferta que el maestro había hecho cuando dos manos se habían alzado al mismo tiempo , llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Bombón al ver la cara de impresión del maestro y escuchar el "huuu" de sus compañeros supo inmediatamente de que se trataba, solamente había una persona igual o más rápida que ella , tal vez no lo era siempre pero cuando quería serlo lo lograba

Vaya…que problema…- decía mientras que se acercaba a bombón y tomaba su cuaderno para después hacer lo mismo con brick- ¡vaya! Y todas las operaciones están bien…-decía emocionado hasta que el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió

Buenos días…- saludo alegremente la secretaria del director

Geeen..como estás?...se te ofrece algo

Si…el director quiere ver a birck

Ante eso todo el salón se quedo callado

Sin embargo birck levanto su ceja en forma de fastidio después de todo ya sabia la razón de su búsqueda

Sin decir más birck se levanto de su asiento con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó desganado hasta la secretaria que simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice

Bueno bombón con esta situación tu eres quien puede tomarse el resto de la clase

Gracias profesor…-decía con una sonrisa mientras que salía de su aula

Y fue en ese momento que se quedo en el pasillo si iba del lado izquierdo podría llegar a la dirección y escuchar un poco de por que?...birck se encontraba ahí…sin embargo rápidamente esa idea se borro de su mente al recordarse que no había nada que le interesara de ese asunto

Lentamente dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo derecho con dirección a la biblioteca al menos para leer un buen libro en ese tiempo que no, tenia clase

Mientras tanto butch y boomer se quedaron viéndose sorprendidos y curiosos como temerosos al saber que su hermano mayor había sido llamado, rápidamente se preguntaron con la mirada si el pelirrojo había hecho algo malo, golpeado a alguien, vandalismo, etc..pero llegaron a la conclusión que no… después de todo llevaba años que brick había dejado de ser aquel villano que tanta molestia le causo a la ciudad

En la dirección, brick entro sin muchas ganas y en vez de sentarse en la silla enfrente del escritorio del director, tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraba ahí

Hola brick…-saludo amablemente

…..

Supongo que ya sabes para que te llamo

….

Bien, el examen se presentara el 15 de diciembre, yo te llevare como la otra vez y esta vez durara dos días…así que cuento contigo para seguir siendo el mejor director de toda saltadilla- decía sínicamente con una sonrisa

….

Brick simplemente no dijo nada y salió de la dirección enserio que ganas de golpear hasta la muerte aquel estúpido y panzón director le sobraban y demasiado sin embargo no podía hacerlo….y eso era lo que más le molestaba

Enojado se dirigió al club de fútbol su club y sin más tomo todas las pelotas de entrenamiento y comenzó a patearlas fuertemente hacia la red de la portería, tratando así de desquitarse por todo lo que tenia que soportar, todo lo que tenia que aguantar y de todo lo que se tenia que perder…

Mierda…- dijo mientras que cerraba fuertemente los puños y pateaba tan fuerte el balón que hasta la red rompió- genial más trabajo para los conserje-susurro mientras que más calmado regresaba al aula, después de todo la campana ya había sonado

Bombón antes de haber sonado la campana… regreso al salón en donde sin más y con permiso del profesor se fue a sentar en su lugar observando en el pizarrón como este estaba resolviendo las operaciones con el resto de clase hasta que la campana sonó y cuando el maestro salió del salón brick entro siendo recibido por bell

Bombón …vienes con nosotros almorzar?- preguntaba feliz la rubia acompañada con bellota

Ante eso la mencionada simplemente desvió lentamente la mirada notando que boomer y butch se encontraban hablando con su hermano

No van a comer con sus novios?- pregunto sin sonar verdaderamente desesperada

Claro que si- respondió bellota- pero ahora quieren enterarse del chisme del por que llamaron a brick

Vaya…

Estaba a punto de contestar afirmativamente por que después de todo no tenia salida, a un que le molestaba completamente hacer mal quinteto , después de todo burbuja y bellota disfrutaban tanto de la compañías de sus novios que algunas veces simplemente la olvidaban, sin embargo le molestaba y le apenaba decir no, por lo que muy …muy...a duras penas contestaba que si…quiera acompañarlos cuando la realidad era otra

Bombón ya termine de hacer el conteo…-entraba como si nada dexter

Ante eso las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, sin embargo rápidamente la mencionada recordó acerca de lo que el chico le estaba hablando

¡es cierto! Me tocaba hacer la cuenta…- decía mientras que se acercaba a dexter – chicas lo siento pero…quede en hacer las cuentas acerca de lo que se ha gastado en el instituto ya saben las bancas, las mesas, los botes, etc…

Ante eso las dos chicas simplemente cruzaron sus brazos sobre su pecho molestas e inflando sus mejillas

Lo lamento…pero es mi trabajo como parte de la asociación y…

Hay ya lo sabemos…-decía fastidiada la pelinegra

Ese cuento no lo has dicho millones de veces..-decía enojada la rubia

Ante eso bombón simplemente desvió la mirada, si tan solo pudiera decirles que le molestaba hacer un mal quinteto con ellas, si tan solo pudiera hacerles comprender que se sentía mal cuando las miraba tan feliz, pero no, no podía hacerlo por que si no arruinaría su felicidad

Las recompensare que tal si hablamos hoy en la noche…ya saben…-decía coqueta abrazando a sus amigas

Ante eso la rubia y la pelinegra no dudaran en mostrar un sonrisa que no querían mostrar

Vale…-sentenciaron las dos y sin más correspondieron el abrazo de su amiga

Bombón con una sonrisa, se despido de sus amigas y tomo a dexter del brazo para encaminarlo hacia la salida y dirigirlo con ella hacia el aula del consejo estudiantil

Te estas portando mal y no nos invitas a portarnos mal contigo como en los viejos tiempos – decía haciéndose el sufrido butch

Ante eso brick dio una media sonrisa y miro a sus hermanos

Desde que nos quitaron los poderes, saben a la perfección que ya no me gusta portarme mal- decía como si nada

Entonces para que fue…- pregunto curioso boomer

Ya saben…- sentencio sin más observando que su novia no participaba en la conversación pero seguía presente y después de todo solamente el y sus hermanos sabían la razón de su sufrimiento

Durante el recreo boomer y butch se dejaban consentir por bellota y burbuja, quienes los alimentaban con gran cariño y consintiéndolos al máximo

Brick se encontraba con bell nuevamente

Sabias que…el descanso es para comer, estar con tu novia y muchas cosas divertidas…-decía la chica mientras que observaba como brick leía atentamente un libro como titulo "conocimientos profundos"

Brick simplemente despego la mirada 5 segundos de su libro y la poso en su novia, sin embargo rápidamente retomo su lectura

"si pudiéramos tener los mismo intereses no te aburrirías"- pensó fastidiado

Mientras tanto bombón se encontraba feliz, comiendo y realizando los cálculos con mucho cuidado de no manchar las hojas después de todo se había librado fácilmente de sus amigas…

Bombón…-una voz muy conocida para ella la interrumpió en sus deberes

Si dex…?- pregunto

Oye…yo…estaba pesando que…bueno ayer que revise mi…teléfono…no tengo tu numero de cel.…así que…

O es cierto….quieres que te lo de

Si por favor- decía emocionado de tener aquel numero de aquella hermosa chica que lo mantenía loco

Al finalizar el recreo, bombón fue la ultima en entrar nuevamente ya que después de intercambiar con dexter los números se quedaron platicando acerca de los temas que les importaban a un que claro a dexter le gustaba más hablar de ciencia y bombón prefería mil veces las operaciones matemáticas, pero por lo menos poder platicar con alguien que más o menos te entendía era genial

Cuando llego al salón noto lo mismo de la mañana, así que sin más se paso de largo y saco algunos papeles con cuentas que no había acabado de realizar durante el recreo

Buenas tardes chicos…- decía alegremente la maestra quien entraba al aula

Buenas tardes mis mayu…-contestaron en coro algunos de los alumnos

Bien…como pueden ver nos toca la materia de química, sin embargo al tener tan cerca la navidad y año nuevo estaba pensando que aparte de la química profesional podemos hacer otra clase de química

Ante eso todo el salón se quedo callado y sin comprender muy de que estaba hablando

En este bote hay 30 papeles…cada uno lleva su nombre

Ante eso la mayoría se quedo sorprendido

Cada uno va a pasar a tomar un papelito y al nombre que diga aquel papel de mañana hasta el convivio de navidad tendrán que traer un presente que puede ser desde un dulce o lo que quieran pero con una pequeña nota

QUEEEE…- dijeron en coro la mayoría del salón

Así es…vamos a ver que tipo de química podemos hacer…- finalizo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a llamar a cada uno

Lentamente los alumnos fueron pasando al frente para tomar un papelito con el nombre de la persona a la que estarían regalándole anónimamente algún presente, algunos tenían cara de emoción, otros de reproche y algunos de indiferencia al ver el nombre marcado en el papel

Bombón…-llamo la maestra

Por lo que la mencionada simplemente se levanto de su lugar y con mucha emoción y con una sonrisa tomo aquel trozo de papel

"_mich"-_leyó quitando aquella sonrisa de alegría de emoción que no sabia por que , para cambiarla a una de indiferencia mientras que regresaba a su lugar

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y los papelitos estaban a nada de acabar

Brick…-llamo nuevamente la maestra

Que te toque yo…- grito boomer con una sonrisa provocando otra en su hermano pelinegro y el pelirrojo

Sin más tomo uno de los 10 papeles que sobraban y lo desenvolvió

"_bombón" _

Ante eso el RRB se quedo quieto leyendo y releyendo lo que decía aquel papel…genial aparte de tener el estúpido examen del director ahora también tenia que darle un presente aquella chica…tenía ganas de levantar la mirada para observarla sin embargo rápidamente recordó que eso podía ser demasiado obvio

Sin más quito su sonrisa y rompió el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo, genial ahora nadie debía enterarse que le había tocado su "enemiga" de la infancia

Muy bien chicos recuerden que desde mañana tienen que traer un presente para aquella persona que les toco en el intercambio

Sin embargo después del intercambio la clase siguió como siempre

Bombón te vas con nosotras?- pregunto emocionada la rubia

Lo siento chicas pero tengo que dejar esto- decía mientras que mostraba las hojas con las operaciones ya hechas- de todas formas hoy a la misma hora vale- sentencio con una sonrisa mientras que se despedía de bellota, burbuja, boomer y butch de un beso en la mejilla

Hoy a la misma hora que?- pregunto curiosos boomer

Bueno nos marcamos por teléfono…y platicamos- decía coqueta la rubia

Mientras tanto ese día y para empeorar aun más las cosas, brick tuvo que quedarse a practicar con lo alumnos de primer año, los que apenas ingresaron al equipo, aun que para ingresar les toco demasiado ya que fue el quien por medio de puras practicas y entrenamientos escojo solamente a los mejores

El reloj marco las 4 de la tarde y a peticiones de los integrantes nuevos del equipo decidió dejar la práctica por lo menos ese día, ya que habían estado entrenando a partir de las 2

Así que sin más y como buen capitán dejo que se marcharan a sus casas, cuando la cancha de futbol quedo vacía, fue el momento de birck de meterse a los vestidores para darse una buena ducha no es que no le gustara bañarse con su equipo de hecho una que otra vez lo hacia, pero el prefería mil veces prender su celular y dejar su música sonar mientras que bañaba su cuerpo solo

Enjuago sus cabellos lentamente sintiendo como la espuma se metía entre sus dedos y caía libremente por su cuerpo hasta morir en el suelo, lentamente tallo su cuerpo abarcando desde el cuello, sus brazos, sus pectorales, su vientre, sus piernas y con su mano tallo a su amiguito

Sentir el agua caliente y fría sobre su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse realmente bien, lo hacia tener paz y tranquilidad que sabia muy bien que no estaba teniendo en esos momentos

Cuando estuvo limpio y relajado decidió que lo mejor era retirarse después de todo ya iban a dar las 5 de la tarde y no es que sus hermanos lo estuvieran esperando en el departamento si no que el hambre se estaba apoderando de su ser y recordó que en refri había dejado 4 trozos de pizza

Lentamente camino por los pasillos casi de cierticos de la prepa, por que su mochila inteligentemente la había dejado en su salón, cuando antes de doblar en la esquina sus oídos pudieron captar una conversación, el como cualquier persona iba a pasar y ¿Qué? sí interrumpía la conversación después de todo era un pasillo de paso el podía pasar las veces que quisiera y cuando quisiera, sin embargo el escuchar el nombre de bombón sus pasos fueron detenidos e inconscientemente se oculto cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto

Haaaay…ya dexter…- decía robín ya desesperada de la situación

Pero…es que yo…

TU NADA ve y díselo

Es que…no es tan fácil

Por que no?...solamente ponte los pantalones y dile a bombón que te gusta…que estas enamorado de ella y listo fin de la situación

Ante eso brick se quedo en shok sin saber bien la razón, sentía su cuerpo hervir y su sangre arder ante la simple idea de ver a bombón con aquel idiota cuatro ojos

Además dexter… no creo que te rechace

Que…como lo sabes…

Vamos bombón es tan…tan…X en la vida de cualquier hombre y ella lo sabe, por que…mira sus amigas luego, luego se encontraron un novio y que paso con ella la hicieron a un lado por que saben que …bombón…es tan ella que aburre y es extraña

Eso es solo por que…no tienen los mismos gustos…

Y tu los tienes?

No…todos

Pero tienes algunos no…por algo te gusta…-

Mmm…

Mira a pesar de que ella es tan X en el mundo tienes que admitir que tiene lo que a todos los hombres les gusta, tiene pechos grandes, es delgada y a lo mejor y si te acuestas una vez con ella, ya no tendrás dudas de que si haces bien o no en hacerla tu novia

Sabes que yo…creo que lo mejor es pensarlo…

Pensar que?...no que te gustaba…-decía un poco exaltada robín

Si…pero tienes razón bombón es muy…muy…no se como describirla y creo que lo mejor es que lo piense bien

Brick solamente escucho como ambas personas se alejaban poco a poco sin embargo el no salió de su lugar, había escuchado toda la conversación pero no entendía a que demonios se refería ese cuatro ojos respecto a bombón , diferente, extraña esos eran calificativos que a ella no le correspondían si no a ese idiota….bueno no… de hecho a todos esos estúpidos cerebritos sabelotodos del maldito consejo de estudiantes , todo el mundo sabia que era la mafia más grande y perversa en aquella institución, por que ellos manejaban el dinero y las cuentas como querían

Sin esperar más y un poco enojado se dirigió a su aula, después de todo ya estaba arto de ese asqueroso día, abrió con una patada la puerta imaginándose que estaría solo, después de todo quien se queda a las 5 de la tarde en la escuela, sin embargo un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al no encontrar solo el, si no que justamente estaba la persona de la que hace rato oyó hablar

Bombón se encontraba en su asiento hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido, cuando volteo a ver que pasaba se dio cuenta que había sido brick quien había pateado la puerta, si…se enojo por que estaba destruyendo mobiliario de la escuela y se supone que tenia que reportarlo, sin embargo…fue miedo…fue flojera… que no pudo hacerlo y menos cuando sus ojos rosas se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojos

Lentamente y con nerviosismo regreso su mirada aquellas hojas de calcaculo que no había terminado, escuchando como brick caminaba lentamente hasta su lugar en donde todavía estaban sus pertenencias

Brick camino como si nada hacia su lugar y comenzó a guardar lentamente sus cuadernos como libros, mientras que en su mente las palabras de aquella chica resonaban en su mente habían dicho que bombón era extraña y ciertamente el no lo creía….bueno si, si lo creía después de todo quien se queda a las 5 de la tarde en la escuela …POR DIOS si por el fuera se hubiera largado apenas y dieron las 2 …extraña?...en que sentido en sus gustos, en sus preferencias, exactamente en que sentido bombón era extraña no, no lo sabia

_Tiene pechos grandes y buen cuerpo_

Aquella descripción era perfecta…era en lo único que podía coincidir con aquella chica

"no puedo…no me sale la respuesta correcta"- pensaba frustrada la pelirroja, mientras que comparaba el resultado que había tenido en el papel, con el resultado que había obtenido de su calculadora

Lentamente y desesperada comenzó a peinarse para atrás imaginando en que estaba fallando, eran las 5 de tarde y ya se quería ir a casa su madre ya le había hablado preguntándole el por que tardaba tanto

Aaahhh…-suspiro – "no puedo resolverlo…y menos estando el a solas conmigo"- se dijo así misma mientras que un extraño sonrojo la invadía y su cuerpo hacia un pequeño temblor al sentirse observaba…a un que claro para verificar si era observada tenía que voltear y ella no solía hacerlo…y mucho menos ahora que no había nadie más en el salón

Por que No volteaba? ...por que brick cuando quiere la molesta no directamente si no discretamente en las materias, cuando el maestro pregunta y ella desea responder, él responde haciendo alarde de que el conocer también lo implica, pero lo que más le molestaba es cuando el maestro pregunta algo que ella desconoce, algo que ella ignora, algo en el que él debería responder inmediatamente sin embargo no lo hace…se queda callado y tiene que pasar la vergüenza de decir "no…se", "no estoy…segura" para después escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros y una que otra risita mientras que el pelirrojo responden como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

Si de esa manera brick la atacaba, de esa manera la lastimaba e humillaba enfrente de todo el salón , enfrente de los maestros , de sus amigas, sus hermanos y de la estúpida de bell

Sin poderlo evitar un lagrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla, odiaba ser atacada y no defenderse, odiaba tener ese presentimiento de que…brick sabia más que ella pero…como?...brick llevaba un promedio d ella el 10 cerrado, brick no entregaba tareas, reportes ni siquiera había tocado los libros, ella había visto el libro de ciencias todavía envuelto en plástico pero…se preguntaba el como demonios podía decir las formulas de las operaciones y como diablos las podía realizar…

En cambio ella, ella…se la pasaba en la biblioteca, llevándose libros , estudiando hasta muy tarde y aun así tenia agujeros en el conocimiento como ahora…que no podía resolver aquella estúpida operación

Lentamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta del salón se volvía abrir y rápidamente lo más discreta posible limpio aquella lagrima de frustración que le había salido viendo de quien se trataba

Dexter entraba al salón, como si fuera suyo, miro rápidamente a quién le lanzaba una mirada intensa sabiendo de sobra de quien se trataba, lentamente apenas un segundo intercambio mirada con aquel sujeto y así como la poso la desvió fijándose en la pelirroja

Todo bien?- le pregunto mientras que sin permiso y sin nada se sentaba a su lado en la banca

Si…yo…todavía no acabo…- decía apenada desviando la mirada

No te preocupes…- decía mientras que acariciaba levemente su cabello- yo acabo de hablar con el director y puedes entregarlo el viernes…aun que aquí la pregunta seria…quieres que te ayude

NO…digo no…yo…este es mi trabajo y…tengo que hacerme responsable de el

….

Pero de todas formas gracias…-sentencio con una sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a guardar sus cosas

Brick había apretado fuertemente sus puños al verse retado por ese cuatro ojos, apreto fuertemente su mandíbula al ver que se sentaba a su lada como si fuera lo más normal del mundo , pero el acariciar su cabello?.. . era mucho quien mierda se creía aquel sujeto pero no, no por eso lo estaba maldiciendo si no por que cuando bombón se había levantado para tomar su mochila y le había dado la espalda el idiota de dexter se había atrevido a mirar con lujuria sus piernas y sus glúteos

Fuertemente estrello su puño sobre la mesa, logrando que bombón y dexter dieran un pequeño salto de susto mientras que discretamente lo volteaban a ver, más unos ojos eran los únicos que lo miraban con temor, sin más y aprovechando que captaba toda su atención lo miro fijamente como advirtiéndolo de que no lo volviera hacer en su presencia y con una media sonrisa prepotente salió del salón

Bombón simplemente caminaba distraída por las calles de la ciudad, su cuerpo se movía solo, por que su mente no estaba con ella en esos momentos, estaba pensando acerca de la extraña conducta de brick y nuevamente había golpeado mobiliario de la escuela, ella que hace cuentas para tener mejor mobiliario y brick se aprovechaba de eso y golpea todo lo que quiere pero…lo extraño fue que después de que brick saliera bombón miro a dexter como preguntándole el por que de esa acción y que fue lo que encontró …el chico estaba asustado , atemorizado como si lo hubieran amenazado tal vez… y solo tal vez esa fue la razón de la sonrisa que cargaba de oreja a oreja brick al salir

Sin más el pelirrojo llego muy cansado a su departamento, SI su departamento a un que en la realidad era el departamento de él y de sus hermanos a un que ÉL PAGARA la renta

Sin más aventó la mochila a un lado de la puerta y camino hasta su recamara que se encontraba en la primera puerta alado de la sala, sabia que no había nadie así que sin más se quito el molesto uniformo y se puso su amada pijama… fue hasta al refrigerador y calentó en el horno las 4 rebanadas de pizza para después irse a sentar en SU SILLÓN , si SUYO por que el lo había comprado y los demás sillones podían sentar sus hermanos pero no en el suyo después de todo ya los tenia amenazados

Ese día iban a pasar el final de un campeonato de futbol su equipo "los lideres rojos" VS "la estrella dorada" y por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder, a un que también al mismo tiempo comenzaba su otro programa favorito "el concursante" pero bueno , el se iba a encargar de ver los dos al mismo tiempo

**Que tal…espero que les haya gustado**


	2. juntos y separados

**PUMA lo siento en verdad estoy muy apenada antes que nada quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños en serio espero que te la hayas pasado de maravilla, discúlpame no actualice por que ya tenia el cap pero se me borro T_T por lo que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo pero lo bueno es que este me salió super largoooo jajaja casi 20 pag estoy feliz **

**Quiero aclarar que ahorita se va hablar mucho de Brick y ya después de bombón para al final unir a la parejita **

Ese día iban a pasar el final de un campeonato de futbol su equipo "los lideres rojos" VS "la estrella dorada" y por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder, a un que también al mismo tiempo comenzaba su otro programa favorito "el concursante" pero bueno , el se iba a encargar de ver los dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto las otras parejas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, más específicamente el parque de saltadilla, ambas parejas estaban terminado de comer un helado

Entonces para que llamaron a brick a la dirección?- pregunto como si nada bellota

Aahh…bueno…para dar el reporte de sus integrantes nuevos…- decía rápidamente butch tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aun que claro con un poco de dolor por que a el no le gustaba mentirle a bellota por algo era su novia y la quería mucho pero su hermano era punto y aparte, después de todo se lo había prometido

-*-*-*-*-*-flack back-*-*-*-*-*-

_En un callejón se encontraban los tres hermanos, dos de ellos se mantenían con la cabeza agachada apenados sin saber bien que decir ni como actuar, ante el terrible dolor , desesperación y humillación por la que estaba pasando su hermano mayor _

_Simplemente veían como este se desquitaba con los botes de basura que había ahí aventándolos, pateándolos, golpeándolos hasta que sus puños se cubrieron de sangre _

_Vieron como lentamente caía al suelo rendido apretando fuertemente la mandíbula _

_DIABLOS, DIABLOS, DIABLOS- gritaba a todo pulmón brick golpeando el piso fuertemente _

_Brick…-susurraron con miedo esperando no haber sido escuchados _

_sin embargo su hermano los volteo a ver con esos ojos atemorizantes que se cargaba, esa mirada de furia que no pudieron evitar sentir miedo, lentamente el pelirrojo se puso de pie y camino hacia sus hermanos, que estos asustados simplemente se hicieron hacia atrás sin dejarlo de ver, ya que si le daban la espalda un mínimo de segundo brick podía…el podía…tomar ventaja a grandes medidas, así que sin más su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir aquella fría y mugrosa pared que impedía que siguieran caminando hacia atrás _

_Fue en ese momento que brick estaba a solo milímetros de ellos, lentamente y con sus maños ensangrentadas los tomo de su cabeza, mientras que juntaba sus tres frentes dejando ahora que compartieran el mismo aire, ojos azules, verdes y rojos no podían mirar nada que no fueran ellos mismos_

_Todo esto lo hago por ustedes sabían…-hablo mientras que lentamente acariciaba las cabezas de sus hermanos _

_Brick…-susurraron nuevamente los dos _

_La vida que llevamos es un asco…y cada día nos cuesta más trabajo robar algo para comer…sin los poderes…somos unos niños normales y corrientes…-decía mientras que estaba vez apretaba levemente la cabeza de sus hermanos uniéndolos aun más a el – es por eso que acepte…de acuerdo…soy el mayor y al ver nuestra situación no tengo de otra..que ver por ustedes_

_Si lo… sabemos… brick- decía un poco asustado boomer_

_Contamos contigo hermano…-decía igual de asuntado butch _

_Bien…por eso…tienen que prometerme que NADIE, se enterara que soy un MALDITO LAME BOTAS DEL ESTÚPIDO DEL ALCALDE- grito con furia mientras que los azotaba en la pared- TIENEN QUE PROMETÉRMELO IDIOTAS- grito enojado y con una mirada que simplemente atormento a butch y boomer_

_LO PROMETEMOS…-gritaron al mismo tiempo completamente asustados_

_No..se lo diéremos a nadie…-decía butch sin poder apartar sus ojos de la mirada de odio que brick le mandaba _

_Bien…por que si no…-no termino su oración, no termino su amenaza por que sabia que con aquella mirada, que con aquella sonrisa y aquellos movimientos les había dado a entender a sus hermanos que estaba dispuesto a cobrar su traición con su vida_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*- fin del flack back-*-*-*-*-*-_

Ante ese recuerdo butch no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente aquel miedo al recordar lo que había pasado cuando apenas y tenían 8 años

Vaya…apoco tienen que hacer eso?- pregunto inocentemente burbuja

Si…bueno es …trabajo de los capitanas el escoger a los nuevos integrantes y …darlos de alta…- seguía la corriente boomer igual lamentándose de mentirle a burbuja, sin embargo aquel miedo, aquellas palabras lo volvieron a atormentar a atemorizar, no aun que no quería mentirle a burbuja lo prefirió mil veces antes que traicionar a su hermano mayor

Una vez acabado el helado, los chicos decidieron regresar a su departamento con todo y novias ya que como no tenían tarea que realizar pensaron que podían contratar alguna película de pago por ver

Sin más ingresaron al departamento y las recepcionistas les dieron la bienvenida mientras que subían por el elevador

Bellota y burbuja se preguntaban cada vez que iban aquel departamento el como…es que ellos podían pagar un departamento tan lujoso, en uno de los vecindarios más ricos de saltadilla, sin embargo no habían expresado su curiosidad por lo mismo de no verse muy entrometidas

Cuando llegaron al piso boomer abrió la puerta y les dio la entrada

Vaya…sigo sorprendiéndome de la elegancia…- decía inocente la rubia

Bueno…ya vez..- decía coqueto el rubio

ERES UN IDIOTA- se escucho fuertemente un grito de aquella persona que ya conocían

Te hablan boomer- decía juguetón butch recibiendo una mirada de odio de su hermano

POR DIOS…QUE ESTÚPIDO…COMO PIENSAS METER UN GOL

Brick…se emociona mucho con el futbol…-sentencio apenado el pelinegro al ver la cara de miedo, confusión de las chicas

Aahh…si esta bien…-respondieron bellota y burbuja mientras que ingresaban a la sala en donde estaba brick maldiciendo y aventando los cojines

Hola…brick…-saludo amablemente la rubia mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones

Hola…

Que hay…- saludo bellota imitando a su amiga

Nada nuevo…-contesto como si nada

En cuestión de segundos ambos hermanos se acercaron a sus novias observando el marcador

Tu equipo esta perdiendo…-decía con burla butch recibiendo una mirada de odio y un mensaje de "cállate si no te mato" por parte de su hermano sacando un risa de parte de boomer que le encantaban esas miradas cuando claro no se las dirigían a el

_Damas y caballeros el partido esta muy reñido…es la oportunidad de los lideres rojos para empatar el marcador con este último tiro a solo 15 minutos antes de acabar el juego_

_El líder rojo se acomoda en medio de la cancha en posición_

NO IDIOTA…NO CON LA PUNTA…- se escuchaba nuevamente otro grito de brick que simplemente se había quitado su gorra para peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás- VAS A PEGAR CON EL MALDITO POSTE Y SERA FUERA DE CANCHA- grito frustrado

Ante eso burbuja y bellota se quedaron asépticas después de todo esta bien que brick se ha el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, pero afirmar el fallo de un profesional eso era demasiado para el

_El líder se parara, se acomoda, va a tirar y tiro….NO…FALLO pego, pego con el poste y salió…damas y caballeros el golpe provoco que la pelota saliera fuera de cancha_

Ante eso toda incredulidad se borro de sus rostros, mientras que observaban como brick se lamentaba sobándose la cien…vaya que su cuñado si sabia de futbol con razón era el capitán del equipo y también por algo había ganado ya dos campeonatos entre escuelas

Birck simplemente se molesto por lo que enojado le cambio de canal a su otro programa favorito después de todo sabia que sus lideres rojos habían perdido aquel partido

_Muy bien damas y caballeros estamos en la penúltima ronda con solo dos jugadores, quien de ellos ganara…quien se llevara los 100,000 pesos a casa _

_Muy bien la pregunta es matemáticas…tienen 5 minutos para contestar quien conteste correctamente la operación oficialmente ganara_

_La operación es 684 x 139 + 31429 – 10274 / 36 y el reloj corre _

"imposible resolverlo en un minuto"- pensaron al mismo tiempo butch, boomer, burbuja y bellota

3228.63 – decía como si nada brick acostándose en el sofá

Ante eso cuatro pares de ojos se quedaron viendo de forma sospechosa, sin creerse que el pudiera contestar dicha operación sin tener una calculadora o un lápiz con papel para realizarla

Estaba bien que fuera el capitán del equipo de futbol y que supiera dichas cosas pero ahora también ser un cerebrito…no imposible después de todo sus calificaciones no decían eso

_EL TIEMPO ACABO…muy bien cual de nuestros concursantes tiene la respuesta correcta _

_Frederick dice…_

_3478.258_

_Martin dice _

_3684.254_

_y quien esta correcto es….NINGUNO damas y caballeros la respuesta de ambos concursantes no es correcta _

_Antonio pon en la pantalla la respuesta correcta_

_3228.63_

_Esa es la respuesta correcta así que ninguno se lleva los 100,000 pesos pero gracias por participar nos vemos el día de mañana con nuevos concursantes_

Idiotas…-susurro como si nada el pelirrojo

Ante eso sus hermanos y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidos, en verdad brick era un genio o un estúpido o de plano tenia demasiada suerte

Brick…si eres tan inteligente por que no te unes al consejo de estudiantes…- preguntaba inocente burbuja

Ante eso brick dio una media sonrisa mientras que posaba sus ojos rojos en aquellos ojos azules

Desde mi punto de vista…aquel consejo estudiantil se me hace una pérdida de tiempo además de que sus integrantes se me hacen de lo más presumidos y presuntuosos aparte de ser lame botas con los maestros… -decía con furia mientras que se ponía de pie y aventaba en control a butch que rápidamente lo atrapo mientras que se dirigía a su habitación

Cuando la puerta se azoto cerrándose el aula de incomodidad que había invadido la sala en donde estaban desapareció, vaya que brick no necesitaba poderes para poder intimidar a la gente

Como a las 8 el pelirrojo volvió a salir de su cuarto encontrándose a su hermano boomer preparando la cena y a butch recostado en el sillón cambiándole a la tele los dos ya en pijamas

Vas a cenar? – pregunto boomer

Que hay?

Pizza..que más ninguno de los tres sabemos cocinar

…. Si

Bien…

Y sin más se iba a dirigir a su sillón cuando vio que en la puerta un sobre dorado, ante eso su rostro de calma se transformo a uno de frustración y enojo al saber de quien era el maldito sobre y el asunto que llevaba escrito

Lentamente se acerco hasta tomarlo y sin más se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina en donde lo abrió

_Brick soy al alcalde de saltadilla, para informarte que el examen a nivel mundial se realizará el 19 de diciembre por lo que te tendrás que presentar en la alcaldía el 18 de dicho mes más tardar a las 6:00 pm _

_Este examen es tan importante para mi como para ti, para mi por que con tu buena calificación demuestra mundialmente que saltadilla es una ciudad de bien , de seres pensante e inteligentes _

_Y para ti…bueno te gustan las cosas caras…y llevas una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombres bueno…dos grandes responsabilidades que ya sabes a la perfección quienes son jajaja…si tienes un 100% el eximen le aumentare un 0 a tu beca _

_Sin nada más que informar me retiro _

Ante eso el pelirrojo simplemente dio un golpe en la mesa mientras que rompía la maldita hoja lleno de frustración, estaba arto de tener que ser manipulado, estaba arto de tener que aguantar tantas estupideces pero desgraciadamente no podía dejarlo…por que era cierto cargaba con dos responsabilidades y si…las cosas caras eran de su agrado

Todo bien?...-pregunto preocupado butch quien se había acercado después del tremendo golpe al igual que boomer

Aaahh…-suspiro pesadamente- si todo bien

Es sobre lo de tu beca?

Si boomer

Que te dijo

Nada importante butch así que ya dejen de preguntar y mejor denme de cenar- ordeno cortando por completo la conversación

A la mañana siguiente brick, butch y boomer se dirigían hacia al instituto, durante el camino se encontraron a sus novias a acepción de brick y después de saludarse formalmente siguieron su camino

Brick…esta bien?- pregunto preocupada burbuja

Claro por que lo dices?- pregunto boomer

Por que quiere pasar la calle con la luz verde…-comento divertida bellota señalando a un brick tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no podía cruzar la calle por el cambio de luz

Ante eso butch quien era más rápido que boomer lo tomo del brazo trayéndolo a la realidad

Oye idiota se puede saber en que mundo andas- decía un poco enojado el pelinegro

Al pelirrojo simplemente lo miro con desprecio y siguió hundido en sus pensamientos

"el examen del director es el 15, por lo que el miércoles 14 y el viernes 16 no voy a estar en la escuela, solamente el 17 podre descansar y el 18 tengo que ir por el maldito examen del alcalde que es el lunes 19 y el 20 es el intercambio de la escuela DIABLOS y del 10 al 14 son los malditos exámenes bimestrales MALDITA SEA POR ESO ODIO DICIEMBRE " –pensaba con furia brick rodeado por una aura de fuego mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula mientras que ahora pisaba fuertemente al caminar

Seguro que esta bien?- volvió a preguntar preocupada la rubia

Sabes…ahora que lo miro…no estoy seguro

Ya en las clases, las cosas continuaron normales, bombón saludo amablemente a sus amigas y a sus novios mientras que se iba a sentar en su lugar, nuevamente y apenas a 5 minutos antes de que iniciara la primera clase, se asomo por la ventana viendo aquel chico practicante que la tenia loca, enamorada y deseosa de el

"es tan lindo"- pensó sonrojándose observándolo detenidamente, en verdad aquel chico la tenia completamente loca, sin embargo al escuchar como la puerta del salón se abría dejo de mirar hacia la ventana para encontrarse con el profesor de anatomía

Acabando la clase decidió que lo mejor era ir, a dejar la hoja de calculo con dexter, después de todo y con ayuda de su papá pudo resolver aquel dichoso calculo, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta la hora de recreo por si sus amigas le pedían nuevamente acompañarlas a comer

Oye bombón te sientas con nosotras?- volvía a preguntarle su linda amiga burbuja

Lo siento pero voy de salida…- decía mientras que ponía de pie- tengo que entregar este documento a dexter y el…quiere hablar conmigo así que lo lamento

Quiere hablar contigo de que?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

Se te va a declarar- comento butch

Ante eso la pelinaranja lo miro con asombro

Yo y el jajaja butch como crees- se decía mientras que sin esperar respuesta o algún otro comentario salió del lugar

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo que bombón salía la maestra de química entraba rápidamente al salón

Chicos no se les olvide entregar un regalo y una nota a su amigo secreto de acuerdo- decía para después salir del salón

Ante eso brick que se encontraba besando los labios de bell no pudo evitar separarse y levantarse de golpe de su asiento, después de todo recordó que…se le había olvidado…diablos tenia tantos malditos problemas que no tuvo tiempo de comprarle nada a bombón

Birck estas bien mi amor?- preguntaba bell quien quería volverse apoderar de los labios del mencionado

Sin embargo este rápidamente salió fuera de su alcance…ya que había salido del salón

Parece que a tu hermano…se le olvido su regalo…- comento divertida la pelinegra

Jaja..si así parece…- dijo como si nada mientras que discretamente miraba a la persona que le había tocado dar su regalo, mientras que se preguntaba por que…de todos sus malditos compañeros le había tocado el más…el más delicado, perfeccionista y detallista de…

BOOMER si trajiste tu regalo verdad?- pregunto esta vez burbuja a su novio

Que…claro que si…solamente me falta realizar la nota…- decia mientras que nuevamente se preguntaba por que demonios le había tocado la persona que en estos momentos no lo calentaba ni el sol…por que le había tocado..

BRICK que bueno que ya estas aquí…tengo hambre…- decía bell haciendo un puchero de berrinche

Ante eso el pelirrojo simplemente la ignoro después de todo tenia que realizar una nota que no sabia muy bien que escribir..en 10 minutos la parejita azul ya salido del salón y en otros 10 minutos los siguió la parejita verde

"diablos"- pensó mientras que nuevamente su mente y su papel en donde estaba escribiendo quedo en blanco – "que se supone que le tengo que escribir "

Haaay…maldita sea ponle feliz día que te la paces bien… o no se yo..pero ya vámonos

Bell…por que no te adelantas y me jedas de molestar por un momento

QUE AHORA TE MOLESTO

Si…

Bien…-y sin más e indignada bell salió del salón dejando ahora si solo a brick, sin saber que escribir

La puerta del salón se abrió y con fastidio pensó que se trataba de bell sin embargo rápidamente cambio de idea al notar que se trataba de aquella persona que no podía escribirle

Bombón entro después de un rato al salón, observo que brick estaba en su lugar pero se sorprendió un poco de no ver a bell después de todo ella era como un chicle pegado al mayor de los hermanos

Sin más se sentó en su lugar y saco aquella pulsera negra con espinas muy del estilo de mich envuelta en un pequeño papel, ya tenia el presente solamente faltaba la nota

_A pesar de que el camino este oscuro sigue caminado después de todo donde hay oscuridad hay luz así que sigue adelante y no te quedes atrás_

Listo…que fácil había sido escribir aquella nota que no dudo en guardar con el presente, sin más saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo

Brick simplemente se encontraba doblando aquel papel en donde por fin pudo escribir la nota hacia bombón, como lo había hecho, no tenia idea…el solamente se le había quedado viendo y su mano fue quien escribió

Después del recreo la maestra paso con una caja enorme a cada uno de los lugares en donde los alumnos tapando su obsequio lo fueron depositando

Muy bien en estos momentos voy a repartir los regalos

Burbuja…- llamo la maestro por lo que la rubia se levanto entusiasmada recibiendo un hermoso collar azul y una nota que decía "tu sonrisa es hermosa como tu, es una pena que ya no estés en el mercado"

Ante eso boomer simplemente tomo la nota y la rompió en mil pedazos sintiendo la mirada de odio y enojo de la rubia, genial ahora tenia que matar al idiota amigo secreto de su novia

A los tres minutos la maestra llamo a butch dándole un cinturón negro de tela con estrellas verdes simplemente se veía genial, su amigo secreto vaya que lo conocía "eres muy especial y has brindado mucho amor y cariño por eso me caes bien " vaya pz con el presente quien quiera que fuera ya le había caído bien a butch

A los tres minutos paso bellota recibiendo un hermoso colgante de un osito verde rokero que le encanto "tu voz es como una música que llena mi corazón " ente eso butch simplemente realizo lo mismo que boomer e igual recibió una mirada de reproche de su novia

A los 2 minutos salió el nombre de boomer recibiendo una cadena que servía como adorno te la amarras en el cinturón de un lado y por el otro podías encadenar tu celular o tu mp3 lo más valioso para ti y su nota decía "amarra lo más preciado de tu vida" ante eso boomer simplemente y a pesar de que la rubia estaba enojada la amarro a la cadena

Después de un tiempo salió brick recibiendo un estuche de plumas de punta fina y una nota que decía "feliz te vez mejor" ante eso el pelirrojo simplemente apretó la nota quien diablos era su estúpido amigo secreto por que quien fuera estaba muerto, además el estaba feliz …y sin saber por que un aura de fuego lo invadió

Mientras tanto después de un tiempo salió bombón quien había recibido un lapicero negro adornado con varios corazones de color rojo con roza y una nota que decía "a veces la flor más hermosa es aquella que dejan a un lado", ante eso bombón se quedo pensante si comprender muy bien la nota

Y por último salió mich recibiendo su pulsera y la nota

Muy bien alumnos ahora que terminamos quiero decirles que…mañana miércoles inician los exámenes y el martes terminan de acuerdo

SIII- respondieron en coro

A la mañana siguiente en el salón todos se encontraban en silencio y muy concentrados pues estaban realizando su primer examen de matemáticas, ante eso bombón no tenia problemas ella era muy buena con los números y se volvió a un más cuando no podía resolver la operación acerca de la cantidad gastada en las bancas y las mesas, pero a diferencia de bombón los demás compañeros de clase se la estaban viendo negras, a pesar de que la parejitas se dejaban copear o trataban de resolverlo en conjunto no podían asegurarse de que la respuesta estaba correcta, a excepción de brick que ya sabia las respuestas a las operaciones, unas de las ventajas que tenia y que claro fue por todo las amenazas que recibía que había desarrollado una habilidad de poder resolver operaciones mentalmente y gracias a ello bell no le podía copiar por que su nombre solamente estaba escrito en ese papel

Cuando la maestra comenzó a recoger los exámenes fue en ese momento que brick contesto rápidamente sin dejar copear a bell, después de todo el pensaba que en vez de hacer un bien le estaba haciendo un mal, como se lo hacia sus hermanos que no dejaba que tomaran 100% sus decisiones si no que el intervenía

En el receso bombón decidió quedarse a estudiar para el eximen de español, después de todo no tenia ganas de ser el mal quinteto, estaba tan concentrada en la lectura en los verbos, sujetos, etc…que no se había dado cuenta que nuevamente se había quedado a solas con brick en el salón, no fue hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido que capto su atención y al momento de investigar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba brick con ella

El jueves nuevamente después del primer examen y durante el receso bombón se volvió a quedar después de todo tenia química y física y nuevamente brick le hacia compañía, cosa que de una manera a otra le molestaba ya que eso significaba que brick estaba estudiando seguro para molestarla si es que sacaba una calificación más alta que la de ella

El viernes después del primer examen nuevamente se quedo a solas con brick en aquella habitación esta vez sus exámenes eran historia y geografía, sin embargo esta vez no le molesto la presencia del pelirrojo por que estuvo pensando que era bueno que brick se pusiera las pilas después de todo y un que le haya costado admitirlo y que jamás lo iba admitir ante el mundo brick era demasiado inteligente y desperdiciar aquel cerebro en cosas sin sentido era absurdo

El viernes por la tarde apenas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos brick había salido rápidamente del salón al sonar la campana después de todo estaba arto de la escuela, estaba arto de los exámenes pero sobre todo estaba arto de las cartas recordatorio del alcalde y del director amenazándolo con los malditos exámenes

Cuando estaba caminando por las calles noto en una vitrina un juego de guantes, gorra y bufanda tejidas en rosa con algunos corazones en rojo, rápidamente pensó que para el día del intercambio en donde tenia que darle la cara a bombón a lo mejor ese presente estaba bien, después de todo había descubierto durante su tiempo compartido con ella que era muy friolenta y que siempre se cubría sus manos con el suéter u otras cosas

Lentamente ingreso a la tienda y miro discretamente el precio 250 pesos hahaha…ni que bombón fuera tan importante para el y ni que se lo mereciera, con ese dinero podía comparar una pizza mega y un refresco que le duraran por lo menos tres días

Así que así como entro salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca que estaba delante de la tienda

Vaya…jovencito veo que si viniste…- hablaba amablemente señor mayor dueño de la biblioteca

Así es…yo…siempre cumplo mis promesas

Eso es bueno jovencito que seas un hombre de palabra- y sin más el bibliotecario lo dejo unos minutos mientras que iba por su encargo mientras tanto brick solamente saco lo último que le quedaba de dinero de sus ahorros 300 pesos

Aquí esta, es el penúltimo libro de la colección que te estas llevando- decía mientras que le entraba un enorme libro ancho color azul titulado "los conocimientos del mundo tomo 4" ante eso brick se alegro después de todo esos libros le habían ayudado demasiado desde que se había vuelto el títere del director y del alcalde, sin más pago los 300 pesos del libro y salió de la biblioteca no sin antes decirle al viejo que le apartar el último libro el tomo 5

Cuando salió nuevamente miro aquel hermoso juego de invierno, aun que quisiera comprárselo ya se había gastado todo su dinero en aquel libro así que sin más se fue

Cuando llego al departamento noto que nuevamente estaba solo pero se alegro después de todo el necesitaba de mucho silencio para poder concentrarse y entender lo que los libros le explicaba, antes de ponerse a estudiar se puso su pijama y apago su celular observando que tenia 15 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes de bell que claro no contestaría por el momento, tomo una rebanada de pizza y al acabarla decidió que era momento de estudiar

Mientras tanto butch y boomer ya habían ingresado a la recepción sin más saludaron y subieron al elevador para que los llevara al piso de su departamento

La razón de mal humor, del estrés y desesperación de brick es por lo de los exámenes verdad?...- decía boomer llamando la atención de su hermano

Si…al parecer el examen de la escuela es el 15 y el del alcalde es el 19…-decía como si nada butch

Que…espera como diablos sabes eso…-

Ante eso butch simplemente se congelo genial se había delatado

Revisaste su correspondencia?...-pregunto asustado y asombrado

¡Cállate si!...no tiene nada de malo además lo hice por que me preocupo por el

Brick te va a matar

No, no se dio cuenta que las cartas habían sido selladas de nuevo siiii, la única manera de que se entere es por medio de tu boca

No debiste…- decía asustado

No, pero el me obligo que tiene de malo el decirnos" oigan idiotas ya tengo las fechas de los exámenes" – decía imitando la voz y actitud del mayor y haciéndose el ofendido

El no nos quiere preocupar

No pero lo hace…no necesitamos saber cuando son sus exámenes , con ver su actitud , su frustración no es más que obvio para preocuparnos

Ante eso el rubio se quedo callado analizando la situación

La verdad es que…a veces me gustaría poder ayudarlo…- comento cabizbajo el pelinegro- poder hacer más ligera su carga

Si lo se…-concordó el rubio- pero…no…podemos ayudarlo

No

Y sin más llagaron a su piso deprimido, lentamente caminaron hasta su departamento y abrieron la puerta

Ya llegaron idiotas- escucharon decir a su hermano y sin más un sonrisa los invadió

NO- decía con sarcasmo – somos unos hologramas- decía con burla butch recibiendo solamente una mirada fusilante de su hermano

Ya cenaste?- pregunto el rubio

No …- contesto brick sin apartar la mirada de su libro

Que quieres cenar?

Quiero azúcar…como un pastel o un pan…-sentencio después de todo pensaba que si comía carbohidratos tendría más ganas de hacer las cosas

Ante eso boomer y burch simplemente se pusieron a trabajar después de todo sabían que por lo menos consintiéndolo en esas épocas en la que estaba de mal humor podrían disminuir aun que sea su carga o por lo menos eso querían pensar

Boomer realizo el café y butch bajo nuevamente a la calle para poder comprar el dichoso pan dulce de su hermano

Cuando todo estaba listo brick recogió sus cosas de la mesa para poder cenar en paz, después de un tiempo de silencio fue el mayor quien decidió hablar

Escuchen…el 15 de diciembre tengo el examen del director y el 19 presento el del alcalde

Aaahh…-trataron de sonar asombrados después de todo ya lo sabían- aun que un nerviosismo los apodero, después de todo sabían lo que pasaría si no les creía su hermano mayor su actuación de asombrados

El jueves de la semana que viene dejare de ir a la escuela

Ante eso los dos pares de ojos de sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

El eximen internacional esta muy…difícil el alcalde me envió una guía más o menos de lo que va a tratar y la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, no comprendo , por eso que ..entre más tiempo le dedique mejor

Pero brick

Cállate- corto al rubio- lo necesitamos si consigo el primer puesto el alcalde me aumentara un 0 en la beca que me da…

Pero brick

Boomer basta…lo necesitamos cada día gastamos más luz, más agua, más gas, etc…no nos viene mal tener más ingresos

Estoy de acuerdo pero…

Es lo mejor…- sentencio después de interrumpir a su hermano- le voy a decir a bell que salgo de viaje pero igual les quiero pedir un favor

Ante eso butch y boomer se quedaron quietos después de todo ya sabían lo que les pediría y aun que quisieran negarse no podían hacerlo

No quiero que traigan a sus novias, no me caen mal y lo saben es solo que este es mi secreto y si mi secreto sale a frote yo…me …moriría y los llevaría conmigo- amenazo mirando retadoramente a sus hermanos

Estos simplemente desviaron la mirada, vaya que brick si sabia arruinar una deliciosa cena

Esta bien- respondieron después de un tiempo

Bien …gracias…

Después de cenar buth limpio la mesa y boomer lavo los platos y brick continuo con sus estudios solamente que ahora y a pesar de sacarlo un poco de onda lo acompañaban sus hermanos

Que se supone que hacen?- pregunto con fastidio después de todo sus hermanos siempre solían dejarlo solo y meterse en sus cuartos pero esta vez ahí estaban sentados en la misma silla que habían ocupado para cenar, con un cuaderno en la mano

No es obvio estudiaremos contigo- decía como si nada boomer

Ante eso brick los miro incrédulo y fijamente por un rato hasta convencerse de que a los 10 minutos cada quien se irían a su cuarto

No quiero ni un solo ruido y lo saben

No lo aremos- contestaron al mismo tiempo

Nuevamente fijo la vista en los libros y comenzó a realizar aquellos ejercicios

10 minutos habían pasado y de estar bien sentaditos y atentos a su hermano, buth y boomer ya se encontraba uno recostado en la mesa y el otro en su brazo

A los 20 minutos ambos estaba recostados en la mesa

A los 30 comenzaron a jugar el típico juego de gato

15 minutos más tarde boomer había ganado por uno el juego de gato

Estuvieron 5 minutos en silencio y butch enojado hasta que se le ocurrió un nuevo juego barriga de gato

Estuvieron 20 minutos jugando hasta que boomer se desespero y se enojo por haber perdido ante el pelinegro

Estuvieron nuevamente 5 minutos enojados hasta que boomer se lo ocurrió jugar horcado

20 minutos estuvieron jugando y ambos habían quedado en empates

Pero el juego que más les gusto fue el de basta, en donde buscaban con la mirada aquello que les faltaba con la letra correspondida y para no molestar a brick gritando basta y contando, se daban un golpe de aviso y comenzaban a contar en silencio y al finalizar solamente se mostraban sus respuestas riéndose en silencio y golpeándose igual en silencio

Birck solamente veía debes en cuando a sus hermanos, haciendo esas cosas tan infantiles que se moría por realizar, algunas veces se ponía a pensar si no fuera el líder estaría igual que ellos, además de que estaba contento de que sus hermanos ya habían aguantado demasiado tiempo con el "estudiando"

A las 12 de la noche fue cuando ya no pudo más, estaba cansado por levantarse temprano y aparte el estudiar ya le era muy pesado así que decidió dejarlo para mañana sábado, sin embargo seguía viendo el juego infantil de sus hermanos

Muy bien…-decía mientras que cerraba el libro y en donde hacia sus anotaciones cambiaba de hoja – jugare una vez

Ante eso boomer y butch se en contentaron después de todo ese juego les había gustado mucho será por que…antes en la secundaria nadie se acercaba a ellos y nadie los invitaba a jugar, en la primaria ni se diga solamente existían ellos tres por lo que nunca experimentaron el jugar

Bien, es nombre, apellino, color, cosa, cuidad o país, flor y fruto, película, canción, comida, postre y total- decía boomer

Bien que letra les falta

La D- decía butch

Bien…entonces…1,2,3

Y así apenas 20 segundos de haber escrito , había golpeado a sus hermanos dándoles a entender que el ya había acabado

Ante eso butch y boomer se quedaron de piedra ellos apenas llevaban la cosa y brick ya había acabado, bueno por lo menos tenían un recordatorio nunca volver a jugar con su hermano mayor

Cuando dijeron sus respuestas fue birck quien obtuvo la mayor puntuación

Te odio

Si yo igual

No sean malos perdedores…soy su rey después de todo – decía con una sonrisa mientras que bostezaba y caminaba hacia su habitación- hasta mañana despidió a sus hermanos

A la mañana siguiente birck despertó y no encontró a sus hermanos ya que eran las 12 del medio día, vio en el refrigerador una nota diciéndole que salían con sus novias y que llegaban en la noche, así que sin más se sentó en su sillón, no prendió la tele solamente se quedo ahí pensando en cuanto habían crecido sus hermanos, el fue el primero en tener novia la tuvo a los 10 cuando empezaba a sentir curiosidad por el sexo contrario y sus hermanos estuvieron muy cableados con el por que no se explicaban el placer que según el sentía la besar a las chicas que se supone que tenían piojos, el segundo en tener novia fue boomer y fue cuanto tenían 11 años y el fue quien concordó de que si se sentía bien ser mimado y besado y por último a los 13 fue butch quien tuvo una novia por fin de todos fue el quien tardo más en madurar en querer explorar aquellos placeres, sin embargo cuando butch apenas y daba su primer beso brick ya había experimentado el sexo y la verdad es que le gusto por eso desde los 13 el ya había iniciado su vida sexual y sabia que sus hermanos tardaron más como butch que inicio a los 15 su vida sexual y boomer a los 16 y bueno ahora con 17 años los tres eran sexualmente activos

Sin embargo sabia que se había quedado atrás el todavía pensaba en la diversión, todavía quería disfrutar de su soltería cosa que sus hermanos no, sus hermanos en el caso butch fue quien maduro primero ya que desde bellota no había salido con nadie más, no la engañaba con otra y mantenía una relación seria con ella, boomer con burbuja hacia exactamente lo mismo por que quería llegar hasta el final con la rubia y en cambio el tenia y seguía con aquellos pensamientos infantiles de tener una y otra novia más y más y más y más hasta cansarse que claro eso no pasaría nunca o por lo menos eso creía, por eso es que de los tres podía ser el mayor, puedo ser el que creció primero pero aun así, se quedo en la etapa de la inmadurez

Nuevamente por la noche sus hermanos regresaron y otra vez se habían quedado con el "estudiando" hasta tarde, por no decir jugando a la 1 birck decidió terminar con sus estudios y volver a jugar con sus hermanos basta pero ahora con la letra P

MALDITA SEAS BRICK HACES TRAMPA- gritaba molesto butch pz el apenas y llevaba la ciudad con brick ya se encontraba cantando

Eres muy lento…-decía sin más

Y nuevamente el pelirrojo gano

A la mañana siguiente sus hermanos no se encontraban de nuevo y lo sabia por aquella nota, esta vez su celular tenia 300 llamadas y 450 mensajes desde el viernes que lo tenia apagado, así que sin más lo volvió apagar, esta vez no necesitaba de bell pues estaba muy ocupado en sus problemas

Nuevamente se puso estudiar ya había acabado aquel libro que tanto dinero le costo, ahora solamente faltaba estudiarlo con los demás tomos empezar con la otra enciclopedia de conocimientos que tenia que pedir prestado en la biblioteca del viejo

Por la noche sus hermanos llegaron y nuevamente lo acompañaron y el para darles las buenas noches jugaba con ellos basta ahora con la letra X

NO PUEDE SER…COMO MIERDA…IBA A SABER- grito esta vez boomer que el igual que butch apenas y pensaban en el nombre y apellido

Ya se los dije yo soy su rey y ustedes aparte de ser lentos son mis súbditos – decía con gloria mientras que nuevamente ingresaba a su habitación para dormir

A la mañana siguiente lunes tenían el examen de civismo y biología y nuevamente bombón y brick se habían quedado solos en el salón, estudiando o por lo menos brick ya que bombón se encontraba pérdida en lo que paso hace apenas en la mañana

Había llegado al salón había saludo a sus amigas y su novio y en ese momento antes del examen tenían clase de geografía

El maestro le pregunto algo que no sabia muy bien, sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar que no sabia

birck había levantado la mano llevándose toda la atención de su maestro y contestando de forma correcta, pero esa vez…no lo había hecho con burla…si no que esa vez lo había hecho como si quisiera ayudarla, como si la apoyara ya que normalmente cuando contestaba decía un comentario hiriente hacia ella que hacia que todo el salón se burlara… pero esa vez no dijo nada y la verdad es que…estaba entre asustada y sorprendida

Es por eso que no se concentraba en sus estudios, lentamente y siendo discreta giro la cabeza apenas y para verlo unos minutos, se encontraba ahí leyendo cuidadosamente y tomando apuntes, se veía tan intelectual, tan guapo, tan…su tipo que…

Aaahhh…-suspiro enamorada mientras que volteaba la cabeza nuevamente a su libro, en definitiva y aun que no lo quisiera admitir brick cuando estaba en esa etapa de estudioso era tan su tipo, no que cuando estaba en su etapa de molestón era completamente lo contrario

Ese día su amigo secreto le había regalado una rosa con una nota más bien era un pequeño poema…que simplemente le había sacado un suspiro…a veces se preguntaba el quien podía ser? Había pensado en TODOS los chicos del salón pero al final NINGUNO la convencía al 100% porciento

Por fin el martes había llegado trayendo consigo el último examen, así que ya no había razón para quedarse en el salón, bueno por lo menos para ella si, pero no para brick que después de todo había salido por fin del salón para tomar su descanso con bell, ahora si la pelinaranja se encontraba sola en el aula, y ciertamente extrañaba la compañía de aquel pelirrojo

El miércoles llego junto con los resultados de los exámenes para eso extrañamente el director había mandado a llamar junto con brick cosa que la sorprendido mucho pero no solo a ella si no también a sus compañeros

**Kyaaaaa que pasara puede que tarde un poco en subir el otro cap, pero de que lo subo lo subo asiii que nos vemos pronto **


End file.
